vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
ToeJam
|-|Modern= |-|Old School= Summary ToeJam and Earl are the main protagonists in the titular video game series that debuted on Sega Genesis in 1991. They are both described as a "three-legged red alien" and "fat orange alien", respectively. In the beginning of the first game, their Righteous Rapmaster Rocketship crash-lands on Earth and is blown into several pieces when Earl got his hands on it's controls. As the duo travel this strange planet, they came across Earthlings that get in the way of their quest. While they were on Earth, they collected presents and other items while collecting the ship parts. Traveling up elevators, swimming in water, and avoiding pitfalls, ToeJam and Earl finally got their rocket parts and headed back to Funkotron. However, the Earthlings (who unknown to a duo, have stowed away on their spaceship) started to invaded the peaceful planet of Funkotron and ToeJam & Earl are tasked to stop them by capturing them inside jars and send them back to Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: ToeJam, Earl Origin: ToeJam & Earl (Verse) Gender: Male (both) Age: Unknown Classification: Aliens, Funkotronians, Rappers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Via tomatoes and slingshot), Stealth Mastery (Both are incredibly sneaky), Vehicular Mastery and Spaceflight (While on their Righteous Rapmaster Rocketship), Martial Arts (Via Funk-Fu), Superhuman Speed (Via Super Hi-Tops and Rocket Skates), Supernatural Luck (Received numerous gifts to aid them in their quest, seemingly all by luck), Flight (Via Icarus Wings), Statistics Amplification (Can jump higher via Spring Shoes and swim more faster via Inntertube), Summoning and Plant Manipulation (Can plant a rosebush that can hurt enemies), Mind Manipulation (Can make enemies dance via Boombox and by hitting them with punches/kicks), Can make balloon decoys of themselves, Teleportation (Can instantly teleport anywhere via Doorway and Elevator), Healing (Can replenish health/energy by eating various foods), Water Manipulation (Via Bubble), Sealing (Can trap enemies inside Jars), Invulnerability (Via Panic Button), Enhanced Senses (Via Funk Scan), Can suck up nearby enemies via Funk Vac, Black Hole Creation (Has a black hole generator on their rocketship) Attack Potency: Planet level (Comparable to characters who can harm them. Sucked the Earth with their black hole) Speed: Unknown with Relativistic reactions (Can be launched into space at these speeds. Piloted and reacted to planets at these speeds while on their spaceship), higher with Super Hi-Tops/Rocket Skates Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked a crash-landing that rattled Earth with its explosion and destroyed their spaceship without any noticeable injuries) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with items/abilities Standard Equipment: Super Hi-Tops, Icarus Wings, Slingshot, Tomatoes, Spring Shoes, Innertube, Rosebushes, Rocket Skates, Boombox, Decoy, Doorway, various foods, Jars, etc. Intelligence: Gifted (Both are excellent rapper/pilots and they even rebuilt their spaceship with limited materials in order to return home) Weaknesses: Barely has any combat experience, most of items are only usable for traversing, Earl is clumsy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bubble:' Encircles ToeJam & Earl with a giant bubble, bumping enemies far away from them when hit. Grants both mobility and protection. *'Funk Scan:' Allows ToeJam & Earl to see what's in trees, bushes, under rocks, etc. *'Panic Button:' ToeJam & Earl will run around panicked, throwing jars around them randomly. This also provides them a temporary invincibility. *'Funk Vac:' Sucks up every enemy on-screen and trap them inside jars. Note: Respect thread (at halfway) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:ToeJam & Earl Category:Sega Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Duos Category:Aliens Category:Pilots Category:Slingshot Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Plant Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Water Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Rappers Category:Performers Category:Bubble Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Video Game Characters